Time At The Movies
This is the 5th episode of Ben 34 (Series) . Plot Its late in the night, its snowing. (Ulti): Ben! Its Snowing! (Ben): I know! I am the one who told you! (Gwen):Well I can't believe it! Its summer! (Ben): And 1pm in the night! Get Back to sleep guys! I can't wait for you! Ben goes to sleep. (Gwen): Lazybones! The next day. (Ben): Ulti come let's go! Gwen you to! Let's see whether anything is wrong outside! Ben, Gwen and Ulti go outside. They see it is snowing terribly. (Gwen): Whoa! This unbelieveable! Do you think Hayes must have done this? (Ben): I don't think so, Its just episode 5 and he must have not come up with a evil yet, it takes a bit of time you know! Gwen slaps Ben. (Ben): Hey! Why did you do that?! (Gwen): No breaking the fourth wall! (Ben): Okay Okay! (Ulti): What now? (Ben): I think you should look out for that big icy meteor that's coming right here! (Gwen): Move! Ben transforms into Shard and covers them.The ice blasts. (Shard): That should do that! What now? (Ulti): I guess we should go and check out what that weird light is? (Gwen): I guess Ulti is right, let's go! They all run to see what the weird light is. (Gwen): I can't believe it! (Shard): Its a Television! (Ulti): And its made of ice! It can't be an television, its made out of ice and what do you think an television would be doing here. (Shard): Uh, Ulti I don't think this is the only television here. Look there. Many televisions are seen, suddenly they grow arms and legs and start moving. (Gwen): Their moving! (Ulti): They are robots! (Shard): Duh! What do you think I thought?! Shard shoots at all the robots. (Shard): That should do the trick! Shard reverts back. (Ben): Let's walk a bit further. They walk and walk. (Ben): Phew! This is tiring, How did this weather even come! (Ulti): I think I have the answer, look up! They all look up and see and big spaceship shooting some rays that make everything cold. (Ben): Wish I could go there! But the omnitrix hasn't recharged yet. (Ulti): Who needs the omnitrix! Ulti catches Ben and Gwen and stretches his arm and catches the spaceship and climbs up. (Gwen): That was scary! (Ben): A look here, there is chicken in our team! (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): Okay, let's continue! They sneak into the ship but the guards find them out. (Guards): Hold it right there! Your not going anywhere Earthling! Ben's Omnitrix Recharges. (Ben): Yeah! Ben transforms into Frostguana. (Frostguana): Frostguana! Frostguana freezes the guards. (Gwen): I need a weapon. Frostguana makes a sword out of ice. (Gwen): Cool! Gwen takes the sword and then hits the guards. Ben Freezes the Guards and Ulti enters a door. Ben times out. Ben and Gwen come running.They come in the room Ulti is, it is revealed to be a theatre. (Gwen): There is another door there and there is something appearing on the screen. (Ulti): Its clear now. It is actually movie. (Screen): This is not a movie! I am Bellatrix, I work for Hayes! And this place is about to blast. I guess you must be wondering why there is theatre in a ship, the door is a portal to the Bellwood Movie Theatre.Now Die! Drones activate the bomb! The Bomb will blast in 10 seconds! (Ben): Gwen! Ulti! Run! They run and come out, But Gwen trips and falls down before she comes out. (Ben): Gwen? Gwen Come out! Ulti jumps and covers Ben and moves a bit far from the theatre. The bomb blasts. (Ben): NO! NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE! GWEN CAN'T BE DEAD! Gwen's body lies on the road ,dead Major Events * Gwen is killed by Bellatrix, by the bomb planted by Bellatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 34 Category:Lsvel Category:Season 1 Category:Lsvel03